


midnight into morning coffee

by starboykeith



Series: guys my age [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Frottage, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: There's something about Keith that makes Shiro want it to work, want to see if this tentative thing between them could become something more if they let it grow. Maybe it's the way Keith looks in his bed, or the way his pinky finger sticks up as he drinks coffee.There's one problem.





	midnight into morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avidbeader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Полночь перетекает в утренний кофе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352410) by [commander_lils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils)



> WOW it's been a while! university really stole all my free time so i'm hoping this fic will kick off a good summer of writing for me
> 
> as stated previously, i don't actually believe shiro is 30 and keith is 18 (come on) but they are for the purpose of this fic
> 
> thank you so much to avidbeader for your patience in me writing this for you, i really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> title from i like me better by lauv

Shiro wakes cold. Keith's pulled away in his sleep, laying on his stomach and ensconced in the entire duvet, while Shiro lies curled facing him, one hand on the sheet between them as though he were reaching out. 

He pulls back as if burned, wincing at the idea of it. Keith’s face is turned towards him, even though his body isn’t, and he looks even younger in his sleep, the furrow between his eyebrows gone, jaw free of tension. He’d looked nervous in the bar, and Shiro had found it endearing. Still does, if he’s honest with himself, but honesty is a dangerous concept right now. 

 _Eighteen_ , Shiro marvels. He rolls onto his back, swallowing against his dry throat. The way Keith had fumbled to show his clearly fake ID, his intake of breath when Shiro put a hand on his thigh in the cab, the nerves hidden beneath carefully-crafted expressions and reactions – Shiro knows, now.

 _Eighteen_ , he thinks again, but despite an age difference that makes him flinch, Shiro doesn’t think that’s the biggest issue here. 

He’s not sure he’s ever taken someone’s virginity before.

And Keith hadn’t been _obvious_ , hadn’t been too nervous or too shy or too awkward, but Shiro knew all the same. He just couldn’t – _can’t_ figure out why.

There’s no way this happened by accident, no way this was a misunderstanding. Keith sought him out, _chose_ him. Shiro remembers the heat in Keith’s eyes as he asked, “You got condoms?” remembers all the way back to the bar, the way Keith’s gaze had lingered on his hands, the open collar of his shirt.

 _You picked him up in a bar_ , Shiro reminds himself. _It’s not your business to make this more than a one night stand. Not when your age difference is –_

Ten years. A whole decade. A tenth of a century. One hundredth of a millennium.

Some part of him knows he’s being stupid, but another part reminds him he knew the ID was fake; knew some of what Keith said about his college course sounded out of place for a subject Shiro knows like the back of his hand; knew, somehow, that the first time he pushed into Keith was a different kind of first time.

Another part of him wants to feign sleep and listen to Keith slip quietly from the apartment, but a small, traitorous voice whispers that maybe it would be okay for Keith to stay, for them to exchange numbers, to go on a –

Shiro stops himself before he can think the word _date_ , and reluctantly gets out of bed.

He doesn’t want to be the kind of asshole who places unprecedented value on virginity, but it’s got to mean something, right? Keith hasn’t woken up and left, yet, and surely that means something too?

They’ll have to have a conversation, Shiro decides in a moment of courage that immediately leaves him. He might as well feel at least a _little_ prepared, he decides as well, sliding into his slippers and padding quietly into the bathroom.

Shiro hears movement while he’s brushing his teeth and holds his breath, selfishly hoping Keith won’t wake. Eventually he has to leave the bathroom, and when he does Keith’s eyes are open.

His sleepy smile makes Shiro’s heart seize in his chest, and he fiercely reminds himself Keith’s going to leave soon.

“Hey,” Shiro says – blurts out, really, because seeing Keith in dim lighting is very different to the arresting sight of his eyes shining almost purple in the weak morning sun.

“Hey,” Keith echoes, and Shiro barely has time to appreciate his voice rough from sleep before Keith’s clearing his throat. “Thought you were gonna hide in there forever.”

Shiro winces. Keith’s smirk makes it clear he’s joking, but he’s hit the nail on the head.

“Do you want to talk?”

Keith’s expression goes from lazy to suspicious, eyes narrowing and chin tilting up, but he knows what Shiro’s referring to. “Sure,” he says slowly, and it’s painful, but it’s a good sign, surely. Keith could easily walk out of the door and out of Shiro’s life.

Shiro makes coffee. Keith takes his black, with one sugar and little fuss. Shiro’s glad Keith isn’t there to watch him dump a criminal amount of sugar into his own.

“Thank you,” Keith says. Their fingers brush when he takes the mug. He glances over at Shiro as he smooths the duvet and sits down, leaning against the headboard. “Coffee with your milk?” Keith asks sardonically, and Shiro gives him a wry look.

“I’ve been told my coffee doesn’t suit me,” he says. They’re walking on eggshells, making small talk about coffee. “I don’t know whether to be offended or smug.”

He’s glad Keith’s moved since he left the room; Shiro isn’t sure he could concentrate if Keith was sprawled among the sheets wearing nothing but a t-shirt. Wearing his dressing gown isn’t much better, but at least Keith’s _covered_.

“So,” he says, and Shiro is too distracted by Keith’s throat working as he swallows to realise Keith isn’t one to avoid an awkward conversation, “am I gonna get your number?”

There’s something cautious in his voice that says he’s ready to be told no, that he’s already prepared for that disappointment, that he’s ready to walk out with shoulders held high.

But there’s something hopeful, too, and it takes all of Shiro’s strength to quietly, honestly tell him, “I don’t know.”

Keith nods like he was expecting it. They sip their coffee in silence.

“Look, I’m sorry I lied.” There’s a note of petulance in his tone, but he’s making an effort to sound genuine. Shiro deliberates on confronting him about his virginity, but decides Keith would be more likely to blow up, defensive and embarrassed. “But it’s not really your business, and I knew what I wanted.”

“It is my business,” Shiro points out. “You got me involved.”

“Would you have slept with me,” Keith starts, and there’s an endearing hitch in his breath before he continues, “if you knew I was eighteen?”

 _No_ , Shiro realises. He’s ashamed to find that he _did_ find it hot in the moment, did – still does – like the idea of having the advantage of experience, being able to take Keith apart like that, but he never would have taken Keith home if he knew – would’ve put a stop to it far before that.

But here they are.

“No.”

“Exactly.” Keith has no business sounding that smug, and Shiro suppresses an eye roll.

There’s nothing wrong with what they did, Shiro reasons. He’s the one with the issue.

He sips his coffee. It’s definitely the strangest morning-after he’s ever had, but one look at Keith lounging in his robe dispels any regrets. Keith’s old enough to do what he wants.

“Why did you do it?” Shiro asks, aware as he says it that he’s probably overstepping his bounds. The edge of a sultry look comes onto Keith’s face, so Shiro adds, “Lie, I mean.”

“I prefer a guy with experience,” Keith says haughtily, and that’s rich coming from him, Shiro thinks, and he’s already close to forgiving Keith’s deception but Keith continues, “I didn’t want you to treat me – differently. Like I didn’t know what I was doing. Or treat me like I was gonna break.”

Keith’s lucky Shiro’s too delicate to bring up his virginity, because he’s hardly even subtle anymore.

“Experience, sure, but I’m ten years older than you.” Shiro winces saying it aloud.

“People my age are terrible.” Keith pre-empts the inevitable eye-roll by saying, “In bed, in life, anything. No one’s going anywhere. I want to go somewhere.”

“That’s the thing, though,” Shiro says gently. “People your age have the same life experiences.” Keith’s expression darkens, but Shiro presses on, “That’s important in relationships, you know?”

“It wasn’t a proposal, Shiro,” Keith snaps. “It’s just a number.”

They fall silent. Shiro sets his mug on the bedside table with a quiet clink.

“What do you want, Keith?”

“I want to go somewhere,” Keith says again. “I want a plan. Half the kids – people,” he hastily corrects, but Shiro flinches regardless. “Half the people I know are going to be working at McDonald’s till they’re thirty.”

Thirty is a far-off concept for Keith, braced to explore the open field of his twenties, but Shiro’s already getting nudges from his friends about how he’s closing in on the big 3-0.

“It’s a job,” Shiro counters gently, but he understands Keith’s meaning – people who stagnate, people who settle.

“For some people,” Keith acknowledges. He sips his coffee, and Shiro’s eyes fix on the way his little finger sticks up as he does. “But these people – they don’t want anything else. Don’t have _ambitions_. I know what I want.”

“Do you?” Shiro teases, but he’s startled when Keith fixes him with a look that’s heated and serious all at once. His mug, too, is relegated to the side table.

“Yes,” Keith says firmly, his fingers finding Shiro’s thigh.

Shiro holds his gaze, shifting so he’s better positioned to lean in. Keith’s trying hard not to react, but his gaze flickers down. Shiro hadn’t bothered with a shirt.

“Job security is sexy,” Keith says, a breath away from Shiro’s mouth, but Shiro can hardly remember what they were talking about as he kisses away the words on Keith’s lips.

Job security, well, Shiro has that in spades, but he also has Keith in his bed, and he knows which of the two is more important to him right now.

They kiss and kiss, and Shiro’s hands gravitate to Keith’s hips and then he’s pulling Keith into his lap, the fabric of his robe whispering against his thighs. The neck of it spills open and Shiro regards last night’s hickeys with pride, but the tie holds fast and Keith bats his hand away when Shiro reaches for it.

“If I knew career-men got you this hot, I would’ve brought it up last night,” Keith says, bright with mirth, and Shiro kisses his jaw, hiding his smile against the curve of Keith’s neck.

“Shut it,” he says, just firmly enough that Keith shivers but playful enough that Keith grins and –

“Okay, daddy,” comes the retort, and Shiro’s breath catches as he raises his head. He sees the moment uncertainty strikes; the moment both of them realise _daddy_ is something else in soft morning light and not the intimacy of night-time; something else when kisses taste like coffee and touches are slow and hazy, not hasty and rushed.

Keith’s going pink, but he holds Shiro’s gaze, steadfast.

Keith ends up being the one to break the tension, reaching for the tie of his robe and slowly, _slowly_ loosening the knot.

He’s hard already, flushed and curving against his belly and Shiro thinks _beautiful_ and curls his hand around Keith with no hesitation. He goes slow this time, rubs his thumb over the head of Keith’s cock and Keith sighs, hands coming to steady himself on Shiro’s chest, and as Keith tips his head back Shiro imagines Keith riding him like this, bites his lip hard to dispel the image because Keith must be sore as hell and Shiro doesn’t want to give him any ideas.

Not today, at least.

For now, Shiro lets go of Keith and reaches over to grab the lube, knowing it’ll make it better and also make what he’s about to do a lot easier.

He pats Keith’s thigh when the lube is within easy reach. “Up.”

Keith’s eyes are heavy-lidded, and he obediently shifts from Shiro’s lap, shrugging the robe off as he does. Shiro inelegantly shuffles out of his boxers and then pulls Keith back to him, letting Keith straddle his lap again. He looks good like this, and Shiro tells him so, watching Keith rub his cheek to fight a blush.

Keith makes a noise of complaint when Shiro pulls away, but it’s well worth it for his moan when Shiro takes both their cocks in hand, slick with lube.

He sets a fast pace, realising quickly that neither of them are going to last long and needing more sounds like _that_ from Keith like he needs oxygen. “Fuck,” he breathes when Keith’s thumb brushes his nipple, and Keith’s smirk is sharp as a dagger.

He’s young, eager; thrusts into Shiro’s hand when Shiro slows down, and then he just watches Keith, his thighs tight on Shiro’s hips and muscles flexing and shifting as he moves. Keith comes first, eyelids fluttering and lips parted breathlessly, but Shiro’s not far behind, thrusting up one last time as Keith’s hand closes around him.

Shiro reckons he might pass out when Keith raises his hand to his lips and licks Shiro’s come from his fingers.

All he can do is stare in awe, and Keith smiles slightly before shifting from Shiro’s lap and then hesitating, perching just below the crook of Shiro’s elbow.

“Come here,” Shiro says, flirty and reassuring all at once. Keith settles into his arms like he’d been waiting for Shiro to ask – and maybe he had. Shiro feels inexplicably that this was a long time coming, despite having met Keith yesterday; there was something about him that made Shiro crave more mornings like this.

“So you got ambitions, huh?”

Keith colours a little – this is something close to him, Shiro thinks; something he holds close to his heart.

He wants to know. He wants to find out what made Keith who he is, what makes him tick; wants to know who he’ll become.

“Probably unrealistic ones,” Keith manages finally, and he forces a laugh.

Shiro wants to tell Keith he could be anything he put his mind to, but first –

“You could tell me over breakfast.”

“Okay,” Keith says. He doesn’t hide his smile, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
